


Oarfish

by empoleon117



Series: Wholesome Banana Fish [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blanca adopted Ash and Yue lung, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Wholesome, chef Shorter Wong, dino is still evil, nadia is awesome, restaurant owner Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empoleon117/pseuds/empoleon117
Summary: Ash and Shorter are best friends who start an Asian-American restaurant together. One day, a Japanese photographer named Eiji Okumura comes to take pictures for a magazine review. Ash and Eiji bond and the japanese boy decides to hang around more. Just wait until he meets regular customers and friends like veteran Max Lobo , Blanca aka "Ash's dad", Lee Yut Lung the diva and schoolboy Sing, the adorable Skipper!!!





	1. Chapter 1

"Aaash!! We need more pineapples!" Yelled Shorter from the backroom. "Well get some! Im working!" Ash yelled back as he was giving the customer her change. It was the summer season and at the beach side resturant, they were busy sometimes. Shorter's sister was the cook along with himself, Ash did most of the money work, Ash's "father" would come in and help with supplying ingredients, the local gossip girl would spread news of events and Sing would help fix things. Everyone pitched in somehow.

The resturant was started by Aslan and Shorter a year ago after the boys graduated high school. The two shared not only a love for food but a love for serving. The two started this restaurant with the help of friends and family and are now in the top rated fusion restaurants in america. Ash and Shorter had been in magazines, articles and gotten a few awards in such a short time. The team was strong and very hard working. Ash was glad to have Shorter for a friend.

The door swung open and a new face appeared. A shorter boy with black hair and a big goofy smile came in with a camera. "Woah! This place is beautiful!" The boy awed and looked around. "Hi, can i help you?" Ash asked him, he figured he was looking at the beach. "Me? Oh yes! Sorry! Im Eiji Okumura. I was commissioned by a food magazine to take pictures of your restaurant. Its big talk back in the company so we are making an article. Is that ok?" The boy explained. He seemed very excited. Ash looked him up and down. He looked dressed for the weather and had a very cute face. "Sure. Order something too. Thats what makes us great, we have a fusion of foods." Ash laughs. Eiji nodded and smiled as well. His heart was beating, he was dying fo take some time and look around. The walls were painted a soft pastel yellow with black asian style fish painted on the walls. Some banana trees were also painted in black as well. That explained why the restaurant was named "Banana Fish."

Eiji took some photos and walked around the place. It was bot small but not huge yet you could tell they do great business. Shorter and Sing looked through the cooking window to see the new boy. "Did Yeet get a hair cut or is that someone new?" Sing asked him in Chinese. "Nah, if he cut his hair the world would end. Thats someone else." Shorter replied in Chinese and kept cooking. He loved his job, it was fun and very warming. "Hey Ash! Who is that?" He called. "Thats the food magazine photographer!" He called back and took the next order. "Oooh!" Shorter and Sing nodded. Now things made sense. At least in Shorter and Sing's world.

After an hour, Eiji's belly rumbled. He was hungry. How can you go to a restaurant and not even try the food??? Eiji went up to the counter and looked at the menu. "Um..." he was a little lost. Lo mein and cheese burgers on the same menu? Thats weird. "Ive never seen some of these foods." Eiji said to himself. Why is there tacos!? "Fusion food. We mixed American and Asian foods. Thats why we call it a fusion." Ash explained calmly. Usually he would get snappy but something about Eiji made him happy. "Oh! Ok! Makes so much sense! I'm sorry. Um ill have a number 3 and a number 7 with extra chicken" Eiji smiled.

The Japanese boy sat down and ate his noodles and chicken. He loved it a lot! Barbecue chicken and teriyaki noodles are awesome! "Wow! Amazing!" He smiled and ate more. "He likes it." Ash and Shorter watched from the window. "He ate it all yet hes so skinny!" Shorter laughed. "Maybe he should be a food tester." He joked. Then, Eiji got a call from his boss Ibe. "Hi Ibe-sama! How are you?" He greeted in japanese. The man on the other line explained that he was concerned for him. "Oh don't worry! Everything is great so far! I met the people here at the restaurant and they are awesome." Eiji expressed how happy and comfortable he was. "Ok, Ei-chan. But just remember to be careful. The company called and said they will want pictures of every season so i was thinking we could-" Ibe started to explain the change in plan. He was going to switch out with Eiji but the boy wasnt having that. "Oh Ibe-sama. Ill be fine. I cam stay here for the seasons! Dont worry. There are plenty of things to take photos of and the people are great!" Eiji assured him that he would be totally fine staying. Hes old enough to be on his own, he can take care of himself! Ibe tried to convince him otherwise but Eiji felt bold. The hot sauce made him confident. He hung up.

Ash and Shorter were preparing for the dinner rush and saw Eiji sitting there. "Hey. Hes still here. Usually they leave." Shorter said to him. Ash nodded and went over to Eiji. The Japanese boy was staring at his phone looking for hotels nearby. Nothing had rooms open. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Eiji, right? You ok? You seem frustrated and a little pissed." Ash said directly. Eiji nodded. He never thought this through. "I have nowhere to stay." He admitted. Ash looked at him. "Are you sure? The motel? The hotel down the block?" Ash tried to remember all the inns. Everywhere was usually full this time of year though. "No. Everything is full or taken." Eiji explained. He looked on the verge of tears. Ash looked to Shorter who was in the order window watching behind sunglasses. "Say. We have an extra bed. Wanna stay with us?" Ash offered. He couldn't bare seeing this sweet boy cry. Eiji looked at him as if he was an angel. "Y-you'd do that for me?" He asked with glossy eyes. Ash was internally screaming by how cute he was. "Of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji brought his luggage to the home in which he would stay and was surprised by how clean it was. "Wow! So cool!" He smiled looking around at the home. It was four bedrooms and two bathroom with a patio. Ash came in with the camera stuff and panted, "geez! You carry a lot of shit!" He huffed and puffed. "Oh! Sorry! Thats all of my camera things." Eiji smiled and chuckled embarrassed. Ash helped him get settled and together. After setting up his room, Ash and Eiji sat together and chatted.

"Honey, im home!" Called a voice. Eiji was surprised, it was a deeper voice with an accent. "Who is that?" Eiji asked Ash. "My dad." Ash groaned and got up. "Dad, we have someone staying here!" Ash called to him. In seconds, a tall and wide man appeared in the doorway. "Oh you do?" The man smiled very calmly and friendly. "This is my father, Sergei Varishikov." Ash introduced him. Eiji processed the name and it clicked. "You're the war hero Blanca! You saved Belarus!" Eiji was amazed. "Oh? People still remember that? Im surprised actually." Blanca smiled and patted Eiji's head. "Y-yes! My father was in the Japanese military around that time! He heard all about it and we always loved hearing that story." Eiji told him as his eyes filled with sparkles. Ash was slightly jealous, he kinda wanted Eiji's attention.

After the boys finished up putting Eiji's things away, Blanca had started dinner. He knew how hungry growing boys are. "Boys! Dinner!" He called. Ash, Eiji and someone else came down to eat. Eiji was confused. Wasnt Ash Blanca's only child? Or was he his child at all? The girl who came down had very long, thick black hair with very pale skin. She also had long eyelashes and her nails painted. "Little one, this is Eiji. Hes a photographer from Japan" Blanca calmly told the girl as be brought food over. "For the restaurant I'm sure." The girl sa-wait. Thats a boy! "Whats with that face?" The boy mocked. "N-nothing! Nothing! I promise!" Eiji panicked and sweat. "Its cause you look like a woman, Yeet." Ash flat out stated. Eiji thought he'd faint. Yut Lung pouted and ate the pasta. Blanca pet his head and chuckled. "You're my beautiful girl and Ash is my handsome boy. I love you two no matter who you are." The Kazakh promised them. Ash and Yut Lung smiled with a slight blush. Eiji now understood. Blanca is not their father but a their real father who loves and cares for them. Eiji smiles softly and tries pasta.

That night, bedtime was a bit rough. The bed was too flat! Eiji's bed at home has indentations and such. Basically his is old and has formed to him. "Hey, you awake?" Ash called in a whisper. "Yeah? You?" Eiji replied. "Just checking. Wanna watch a movie by me?" Ash asked. "Yeah!" Eiji got up and followed to Ash's room. It had posters of video games and recipes. "I found a movie that takes place in Japan. I love this movie." Ash showed him. It was a movie about a samurai who was flung through time and meets a young boy and his divorced mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji gets a new camera!

Ash was helping his dad clean up in the house. It had been a few days since Eiji moved in and he was amazing help. Blanca noticed how much Eiji's camera seemed to mean to him but it was a very old model. The Japanese boy seemed frustrated with it and wanted a new one, he had said this many times. Yut said her perhaps will get one for his birthday but Eiji insisted it was too far. Today, Blanca and Ash were going out to buy Eiji a new camera. Shorter and Sing kept the boy busy at the restaurant showing him how to cook like a pro... or at least their definition of pro.

They went down to the electronics store and looked around. Blanca was clueless about cameras. He could probably use the one on his phone but that was beyond him. "Dad, check this one out." Ash picked up the fancy new camera and looked at it. "Hmm. Looks nice. How much is it?" Blanca looked at it and tilted his head. Ash looked at the price and almost swore. "$599.99!?!" Ash was shocked. For that he could get a million disposable ones! "Lets find a cheaper one."

Eiji was having so much fun with Shorter at the restaurant. "Wow! So thats how its so yummy!" Eiji smiled and was amazed. "Yup! Just a teaspoon of honey and some habanero sauce and its a hit." Shorter smiled and scratched his neck. Yue-Lung came in with his hair in a long Ariana Grande style ponytail tied in a fuzzy scrunchy. His nails were done and so was his makeup. The Chinese boy also wore a white and black qipao shirt and fitted pants to match. His shoes were gorgeous black and white Chinese shoes. Defiantly didn't look like he belonged there. "Sup, Yeet! Looking thick!" Sing flirted from the register. "Oh honey, focus on work. My brother Ash asked me to take Eiji around town." Yue responded putting on a layer of black lipstick. Eiji was amazed at how feminine he dressed. How do people get away with that here? Eiji was from a very traditional part of Japan, his parents didn't like his career choice either. "Ok ok! Dont get your panties in a twist, Yeet. Be nice to Eiji." Shorter laughed. Yue-Lung took Eiji by the hand and lead him out the kitchen door. The two looked funny. Like a sister dragging her little brother along shopping.

"Ill take it!" Ash slammed his hand down on the desk. He knew this was a good camera for Eiji. Ash was worried. This will set them back. $250 may sound like nothing but it is everything in the business industry. "Alright. Is this a gift?" The cashier asked. "Yeah. How did you know?" Ash chuckled. "You guys looked lost trying to find the cameras. For a friend?" He packed up the camera. "Yeah. A buddy of mine needs a new camera." Ash smiled and started to think of Eiji. Blanca smiled and patted his shoulder. "My son is a very good man. He cares for everyone." The European proudly stated. The cashier smiled and gave them the bag. "Have fun, kids." He smiled as they left.

It was lunch time and Yue Lung took Eiji to a Japanese restaurant. Eiji smiled as he recognized the writing and figures and paintings. Yue really did know him well. "I figured you missed home. I love the udon here." He smiled and the waiter sat them at a booth. Over ramen, the two boys became very good friends. Eiji was very comfortable now in America.

After lunch, the boys headed home because Blanca had called them. The two opened the door and didnt see where the man was. "Dad? Daaaaad!" Yue Lung called. Nothing. CREEPY!! Ash called from the bedroom and yelled for them to go see him. Eiji and Yue went up to the room and saw the camera set up for Eiji. "Oh my gosh!! A *insert fancy camera company*!!" He was shocked. "I saw you were having issues with your camera so dad and i got you a new one." Ash blushed. Eiji hugged him and started to cry from happiness. "Thank you! Thank you! Ive never had someone do something so nice for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji was taking pictures of the Banana Fish restaurant with his new camera. He was so happy how the pictures were coming out. Ash was so awesome to get him a new one. If only- "hey! Watch it!" A gruff voice shouted and grabbed Eiji by the collar. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Eiji pulled away and held his camera tight. The man was bald and around Eiji's height, maybe a little taller. His mustache was trimmed and his eyes were grey. "Um... I'll be going." Eiji snuck away and gulped. He went back into the restaurant and went to the counter. "Eiji? You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Shorter asked jokingly. He was on register duty and getting bored. "Yeah. I bumped into an older man today. He was kind of creepy." Eiji admitted. Shorter tilted his head and thought. "What did he look like?" Shorter asked. Eiji described the man as an older man with no hair and a funny mustache. "Oh shit! You met old Dino! Eiji, if he comes near you again, don't hesitate to scream or tell any of us. Especially Blanca!" Shorter loudly commanded and making Eiji scared. "W-why?" He asked. "Hes an ugly old bastard who likes to sexually harass boys. Especially cute innocent boys like you Eiji. Stay far far away from him!" Shorter directed. Eiji nodded and agreed to stay in today. No way was he going to mess with a pervert.

Ash came to work a little late after he had some bad kale yesturday. Why kale? Cause hes now into that health shit. Anyways, Eiji was worried now about that pervert and Ash's health. He had learned that Aslan was born with a sickness that he must keep monitored. Eiji had done some research to figure out how to help. He learned from Blanca that Ash's birth mother was a drug addict and alcoholic, leaving him a sick baby. Eiji was determined to help Ash any way possible. "Ashu~!" Asian heard from the break room. "What's up, Eiji?" He looked up from his notebook. "Try this!" He offered him a plate of chickenand some caramelized apples. These were suppose to be good for his kidneys. "Um... ok." Ash took the fork and ate a little. "Wow! This is great!" He was surprised and loved it a lot. "I'm glad you like them! I've been doing my research so I can help." The Japanese boy smiled causing Ash to smile.

"HE SAW WHO!?" Blanca screamed from the other end of the phone. Shorter felt he should let Blanca know Eiji ran into baldy. "I promise, he came right back and he's here with us. He's safe! Don't worry, Blanca." He tried to reassure him but was hung up on. "Shit." Shorter sighed and put the phone down.

After a few minutes, Ash and Eiji were interrupted when a loud knock at the door of Ash's bedroom. "EIJI! ARE YOU OK!?" Was mixed with yelling in Kazakh dialect. Eiji opened the door and was shocked when a large European was checking him all over in a panic. "Mr Blanca? Im fine. Whats wrong?" He asked innocently. Blanca looked the Japanese boy in the eyes and sighed. "Im sorry. Shorter told me you bumped into someone today who wasnt the best. Mr Golzine has hurt us in the past, i cant let him hurt us again." Blanca explained. Ash curled up and didnt want to discuss his past with Golzine. He held onto Eiji and looked him in the eyes. "No one needs to suffer under that man, Eiji. We want you safe." He says. The japanese boy understood and hugged him back.

The next day, Eiji was out and about taking ocean photos. The sun was perfectly shining on the ocean and the restaurant, giving Eiji perfect photography light. Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him. "Hey!" He looked around, not seeing anyone. "Hmm." Better be careful. One more shot and- "hey! Watch it!" He felt someone bump into him again. It was the bald guy again! Golzine right? He is evil, Eiji remembered. "Im sorry!" Eiji picked up his stuff and started to leave. "You best not mess with me if you want to keep those pictures of scenery." The man threatened, standing terrifying close to the boy. Eiji was scared. He had to tell Blanca! 


	5. Chapter 5

Eiji was taking pictures of the Banana Fish restaurant with his new camera. He was so happy how the pictures were coming out. Ash was so awesome to get him a new one. If only- "hey! Watch it!" A gruff voice shouted and grabbed Eiji by the collar. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Eiji pulled away and held his camera tight. The man was bald and around Eiji's height, maybe a little taller. His mustache was trimmed and his eyes were grey. "Um... I'll be going." Eiji snuck away and gulped. He went back into the restaurant and went to the counter. "Eiji? You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Shorter asked jokingly. He was on register duty and getting bored. "Yeah. I bumped into an older man today. He was kind of creepy." Eiji admitted. Shorter tilted his head and thought. "What did he look like?" Shorter asked. Eiji described the man as an older man with no hair and a funny mustache. "Oh shit! You met old Dino! Eiji, if he comes near you again, don't hesitate to scream or tell any of us. Especially Blanca!" Shorter loudly commanded and making Eiji scared. "W-why?" He asked. "Hes an ugly old bastard who likes to sexually harass boys. Especially cute innocent boys like you Eiji. Stay far far away from him!" Shorter directed. Eiji nodded and agreed to stay in today. No way was he going to mess with a pervert.

Ash came to work a little late after he had some bad kale yesturday. Why kale? Cause hes now into that health shit. Anyways, Eiji was worried now about that pervert and Ash's health. He had learned that Aslan was born with a sickness that he must keep monitored. Eiji had done some research to figure out how to help. He learned from Blanca that Ash's birth mother was a drug addict and alcoholic, leaving him a sick baby. Eiji was determined to help Ash any way possible. "Ashu~!" Asian heard from the break room. "What's up, Eiji?" He looked up from his notebook. "Try this!" He offered him a plate of chickenand some caramelized apples. These were suppose to be good for his kidneys. "Um... ok." Ash took the fork and ate a little. "Wow! This is great!" He was surprised and loved it a lot. "I'm glad you like them! I've been doing my research so I can help." The Japanese boy smiled causing Ash to smile.

"HE SAW WHO!?" Blanca screamed from the other end of the phone. Shorter felt he should let Blanca know Eiji ran into baldy. "I promise, he came right back and he's here with us. He's safe! Don't worry, Blanca." He tried to reassure him but was hung up on. "Shit." Shorter sighed and put the phone down.

After a few minutes, Ash and Eiji were interrupted when a loud knock at the door of Ash's bedroom. "EIJI! ARE YOU OK!?" Was mixed with yelling in Kazakh dialect. Eiji opened the door and was shocked when a large European was checking him all over in a panic. "Mr Blanca? Im fine. Whats wrong?" He asked innocently. Blanca looked the Japanese boy in the eyes and sighed. "Im sorry. Shorter told me you bumped into someone today who wasnt the best. Mr Golzine has hurt us in the past, i cant let him hurt us again." Blanca explained. Ash curled up and didnt want to discuss his past with Golzine. He held onto Eiji and looked him in the eyes. "No one needs to suffer under that man, Eiji. We want you safe." He says. The japanese boy understood and hugged him back.

The next day, Eiji was out and about taking ocean photos. The sun was perfectly shining on the ocean and the restaurant, giving Eiji perfect photography light. Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him. "Hey!" He looked around, not seeing anyone. "Hmm." Better be careful. One more shot and- "hey! Watch it!" He felt someone bump into him again. It was the bald guy again! Golzine right? He is evil, Eiji remembered. "Im sorry!" Eiji picked up his stuff and started to leave. "You best not mess with me if you want to keep those pictures of scenery." The man threatened. Eiji was scared. He had to tell Blanca!


End file.
